


Tired

by CherryCarmine



Series: Tales from The Black Realm [3]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryCarmine/pseuds/CherryCarmine
Summary: Ptah can't seem to catch a break these days.
Relationships: Bastet/Ptah
Series: Tales from The Black Realm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827358
Kudos: 4





	Tired

Ptah wondered how someone managed to shatter the head of a mace. All he knew was what Wepwawet had told him; the other god came to him ranting about how some ''stupid mutt'' and ''that traitor'' had challenged him to a fight, followed by Thoth dropping by to break them up. Then he showed Ptah his broken mace, claiming that ''the mutt'' was the one responsible for breaking it. No problem. He could fix it in a few days.

On a good week, at least. This week has been anything _but_ good. Having to rebuild Akhet and all of its wildlife has been taking up most of Ptah's time, even with several other gods helping him.

Not to mention having to help the construction workers with their projects. And he also had to repair any other weapon that made its way to his workshop.

(And Wepwawet knocking on his door nearly every single day asking him if he's finished held him up even more.)

 _To think that all this trouble had started because of one lousy, power-hungry human_... Ptah let out a frustrated sigh. He wanted to punish Amir for messing up his schedule so horribly. That guy was already in trouble for stealing some of Thoth's sacred books and making himself immortal anyway. He was nothing but a walking target to the gods at this point.

But there was no point in musing over revenge now, time to focus on the main objective. Ptah conjured a small barrier over the mace, watching as the metal fragments slowly formed around the top of the staff.

A few years of sleep sounded nice. That was all Ptah wanted to do after working on Akhet for so long.

The sight of a black cat landing in front of him made Ptah flinch and drop the barrier. "Bastet!" He was grateful she avoided the mace. But he still hated how much she loved climbing on his desk, especially while he was working. I told you before to stop jumping up here!"

Bastet's ears flattened, and she backed up slightly. Ptah's expression softened - he hated how he always fell for that innocent look of hers, no matter what form she took. He set the mace back down and used his other hand to pet her head, which she happily accepted. "We'll play later," he said in a gentler tone this time. "It's been taking me a few weeks longer to fix this thing, and Wepwawet's been nagging at me ever since. I'd rather not hear him complain again." Bastet grumbled. He knew the answer wouldn't satisfy her much, but it was better than just sending her away. "It won't take long, I promise."

Bastet moved closer to him and put one of her paws on his cheek. “Please? You don’t have to worry about him.”

Ptah pushed her paw away - which Bastet took as an opportunity to make a game out of and started playfully swatting back. He quickly realized what she was doing and lowered his hand (much to her annoyance). “I’m not worried; I just hate hearing him running his mouth.” Especially daily.

Bastet pouted. "Then call lord Osiris if he keeps acting up. He'll shut up then." She had a point. They both knew Osiris was the only person Wepwawet actively avoided losing his temper around. "But enough about him," Bastet said, climbing into Ptah's lap. "You need some rest."

A quick break _would_ help clear his head. But having Bastet around also helped put him at ease - he had someone he could talk to now instead of having to settle with the _clinking_ from the fragments. Perhaps they could reach a decent compromise instead. "How about this, I'll let you sit there if you promise to stay still. That sound good?"

“Fine,” she grumbled, slumping into his lap. At least she agreed.

"Thank you." Ptah set the barrier back up. Maybe now he'll be able to finish this tonight.

Bastet squirmed around in his lap a little before finally laying on her side, resting her head on his stomach. Nothing wrong with that. Then she moved again, choosing to lay on her back this time. Then she moved again.

_And again._

Ptah sighed. He knew Bastet would get impatient eventually, but he never expected her to lose her cool so quickly. "Calm down!"

“No!”

“Then move.”

"Fine!" Bastet jumped down and walked away, turning her nose up at him.

Ptah watched her get into their bed, still facing away from him. He never meant to upset her - he only wanted to hurry up and finish this one small project before taking a break. He sighed and slumped back in his chair, looking down at the still broken mace. His head hurt, he could barely think straight, and it became harder for him to stay awake. Fixing this stupid thing seemed even more of a chore than rebuilding Akhet at this point. He glanced back at Bastet, wondering if she had already gone to sleep.

Sleep. Now seemed like a good time to get some rest. Ptah got out of his chair and walked to the bed. Once he was there, he saw that Bastet was indeed asleep. He didn't want to wake her - she looked so comfortable curled up in the blankets - but it bothered him that she went to sleep while in a bad mood; he had hoped to apologize before then. He sat down and stroked her back, making her move a little.

Bastet yawned and opened her eyes to see Ptah sitting next to her. She gave him a small smile. "I thought you'd never come here," she teased, moving over to make room for him. "Did you finally fix the mace?"

Ptah chuckled and picked her up, making her giggle. "Nope. There's something more important I need to take care of first." He laid down, setting Bastet on his chest. "Sorry about earlier," he murmured, petting her again.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bastet purred. “I know how much you enjoy working, but I can tell you’re overwhelmed.”

“Yeah. Guess I am.” Ptah closed his eyes, relishing in the softness of the blankets and Bastet's fur.

A comfortable silence settled between them. Ptah was glad Bastet pulled him away from his work. Not only could he finally take a much-needed break, but now he and Bastet were finally spending some time with each other again. He had gotten used to going to bed alone only to wake up to her sleeping somewhere nearby (usually on his chest). As far as he was concerned, nothing else mattered at this point.

Besides, Wepwawet has other weapons he can use. He can wait a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> The "stupid mutt" line is referring to an Aztec god, as opposed to Anubis (though it would be interesting to see a story where he also betrays his fellow gods). Shouldn't be too hard to figure out who Wepwawet's talking about.


End file.
